Everything changed
by RepliCartertje
Summary: Sam and Jack first Valentines day together. SJ. Made for Valenship on GW.


**Title:** Everything changed.

**Author**: RepliCartertje

**Spoilers:** It is all set after season 9.

**Summary:** Sam and Jack first Valentines day together. SJ

**A/N:** For me after season 8 Sam and Jack got married.

This fic is made for Valenship… It isn't anything fancy but still I hope you all like it please review. 

XXX Everything changed. XXX

Her bright blue eyes meet his. The way he was standing there made her feel warm inside; it seemed like ages since _he _was here. Although she sees him every day at home, it isn't the same.

Ever since he had left for Washington, things had changed. She liked most of the changes but some of them she could never get used to; the fact that he was never at the SGC was a big loss, well it was to her. When they were both members of SG-1 he had always been there. From time to time she could look at him just to see his face, the dark brown eyes she so loved, the smile, the sarcastic way he talked and his ruffly hair; the hair she now really loved. Every time he came home from work she kissed him and went through his hair. She knew he wouldn't like it if other people did it but from her, he didn't mind.

But now he was standing there again; at the SGC, inside her lab. He was just smiling and looking at her and she was surprised to see him since he had said he would have to stay in Washington for at least a week cause he had so much work to do.

"Sir!" she said, surprised as she saw him.

"Carter" he replied, in a very gentle and loving way; it always amazed her that only he could make her last name sound so loving.

She looked at him not really knowing what to say or what to do. She started staring at him, thinking about the fact that she was married with that man; that handsome, loving and caring man.

"Carter?" he asked.

"Sir, what are you doing here? I thought they needed you in Washington?"

"Well they did, Carter. But how could I _not_ come here on such a special day as today." He replied to her question with a lovely smile. She smiled back at him. "So, Carter? You wanna go do something?"

"Sir, I - " she tried to answer

"No, no, there will not be any work today, and loose the Sir." He answered so fast that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"But - "

" - Carter, there will not be any work on Valentines day!" He said, very determined.

"We could go see a movie, Sir." Sam said.

"Call me Jack, Sam. We are married after all."

She smiled at him when he said the word married and looked at her finger where her ring was resided. That was the happiest day of her life, when she said yes to the man of her dreams, almost 6 months ago. Not long after he was promoted they had decided to get married in a little chapel. Just them, with Teal'c and Daniel; just a little intimate ceremony where they acknowledged that they meant the world to each other. After that they went to Jack's place to have dinner together, and that had been their wedding. Not a big fancy wedding but a wedding they both liked and will remember for the rest of their lives.

"So we going for a movie?" Jack asked his wife.

"Yes I would love that, but what about - " again she was interrupted by Jack.

"- Work? I arranged it so you could have the time off. I can do that now." He grinned.

She walked to him to go to the movies. As she approached him, he bended over to her and kissed her. A gently, loving yet passionate kiss. A swift moment of true happiness came over her; butterflies in her stomach. Everything was there to make this day in a special Valentines day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night they finally arrived home from what had been an amazing day. They had first gone to see Sam's favourite movie, then they ate out for dinner and after that they went for a walk in the park. It was the most romantic day of Sam's entire life; it was everything she ever wanted to have. A man who loved her, with whom she could share those precious moments with, someone with whom she could be herself. Not the Air Force Lt. Colonel, not the scientist, not the woman who always fixes everything. Just Sam.

"Thank you" she said

"For what?" Jack replied, with a nonchalance of really not knowing what he have done.

"For a wonderful day."

"Always." He replied, and for her that had so much more meaning. It meant that he will always be there for her no matter what. But also that he had always been there for her in the past.

She smiled at him. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Sam"

They looked each other in the eyes and they both smiled at each other. They both knew that this was true happiness; true love. Their lips touched and they kissed for a very long time.

"Happy Valentines day, my love."

XXX The end XXX


End file.
